PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This application is for a one-year cooperative conference grant submitted on behalf of the Breast Health Global Initiative (BHGI) in collaboration with the Center for Global Health at NCI. The conference ? the BHGI Sixth Global Summit on International Breast Health and Cancer Control - Improving Breast Health Care through Resource Stratified Phased Implementation`? will be held in Seattle, WA October 15-17, 2018. The summit will focus on identifying and addressing barriers and developing evidence-based implementation strategies to improve breast healthcare in low-resource and medically underserved settings. It will assemble leading scientists and clinicians from various disciplines including epidemiology, health disparities, health economics, breast cancer diagnosis and treatment, and implementation science. Panelists, speakers, and members of working groups will be identified, and scientific content developed by a Scientific Advisory Committee, who have convened and will provide their final selection by April 1, 2018. The goals of this conference will be to: (1) examine the current state of scientific understanding regarding successful models of breast cancer diagnosis and care delivery, resource utilization, patient management, and addressing behavioral, socioeconomic and cultural barriers in across all resource settings; (2) define phased implementation strategies for which high- quality evidence exists, for early diagnosis and treatment approaches that optimize value for resources used and improve patient access, treatment quality, and information transfer within existing systems; (3) identify unanswered research questions that can help improve implementation of evidence-base strategies for breast health in diverse settings; (4) develop implementation tools and metrics for mapping context-specific breast care pathways onto existing healthcare systems; (5) synthesize and disseminate findings from this conference as adaptable recommendations and implementation tools for improving breast health care in underserved regions around the world. The summit, will be organized into three days designed to examine the following interrelated topics: Day 1 will address Phased Implementation for Breast Cancer Early Diagnosis; Day 2, Phased Implementation for Breast Cancer Treatment, and Day 3, Health Systems Integration. Morning sessions will consist of didactic presentations; afternoon sessions will consist of panel discussions and guided working sessions to synthesize evidence presented earlier each day, and produce summary frameworks. Poster sessions will be held throughout the conference. We will provide travel grants for 10 US trainees from underrepresented groups, 8 travel grants to trainees from low and middle-income countries (LMICs), and for 2 patient advocates from LMICs. The goal of each day is to develop consensus manuscripts for publication as a 3-part series for peer-reviewed publication. This process was used successfully in previous BHGI summits. Throughout the summit, special attention will be given to how issues discussed may be relevant to under- represented groups within the US.